The present invention relates to a nut cracker table. More particularly, the invention relates to a nut cracker table for accommodating a nut cracking device, directing shelled nuts to a specific area and preventing the hulls from scattering.
Tables similar to that described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,106,057, issued Aug. 4, 1914 to Puckett, 1,834,347, issued Dec. 1, 1931 to Nixon, 2,022,591, issued Nov. 26, 1935 to Everitt, 2,506,532, issued May 2, 1950 to Wilson, 2,745,452, issued May 15, 1956 to Hawkens and 4,009,651, issued Mar. 1, 1977 to Adams.
Objects of the invention are to provide a nut cracker table of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to direct shelled nuts to a specific area where they may be collected, as desired, in desired containers, and preventing the hulls from scattering.